Tomb Raider Meets Xenomorph
by thefirefix
Summary: After the happenings of Alien vs Predators. Weyland Yutani sends some of his highly experienced marines and archeologist for an expedition in Antartica. But ever since the expedition started many of the marines and archeologists have mysteriously disappeared. Because of that, Weyland Yutani sends the legendary tomb raider, Lara croft for the expedition.


"So, what is this all about," says Lara inside a plane that is heading to Antarctica with her informant David, a charismatic and a tough mercenary. "One of our clients from Weyland yutani wants us to retrieve some sort of ancient technology inside one of the caves"

"Why do they have to pick me?" Lara asked in curious

"Because most archeologist or explorer that went down there never came back. Even armed and also because you have loads of experience in finding rare or obscure stuff"

"Whatever, David, whatever" David laughs off as he shares a small wine to her

"As always, cheers"

After the 3 hour flight. There they were at a small base. Armed soldiers and archeologist were researching 2 giant stones that have Czech carving on it

"Morning Tommy" Jacob says to one of his friends.

"Dave! It's been awhile and I think that's the legendary lara croft"

Lara sighs and gets annoyed every time somebody gives her an over exaggerated title.

Tommy is a thin, smart and hilarious guy in his mid-30s. He wears a round glasses like scientist from the early 90s and have your normal typical scientist clothes

"How's your daughter"

"Well, we decided to name her kate"

"As if Mary-kate"

"Yes but enough with that old friend. I'm coming with you guys and 8 other members, 3 archeologist and 5 armed men including you both"

"What exactly are we searching" Lara grew impatient because she has never got a mission brief without her knowing what the asset is"

"I don't really know exactly but it seems to be an ancient technology, that's what they say but it looks more of a weapon, some sort of alien blaster, that's what they say though"

"You want me to find some old ancient weapon that is probably made from aliens" Lara laughs alone as David and Tommy look confused.

"You never heard about the incident in Guatemala 1987?" Tommy asked her

"I don't believe it and I don't care"

"Alright then, we'll be going at 3 in the evening"

Later that evening. All of the marines were preparing and loading their guns. Lara and David are curious about why the whole army thing.

"If you don't mind, who are we actually facing with" Lara asked

"I'm sorry, I don't know that! we just have to take extra caution at this kind of stuff"

With all the high weaponry for an expedition, this is unusual for her, 2 weapons are enough for her. A Handgun and a knife, that's all

They rendezvous in the front of the cave "Alright people, let's get this straight. We're only here to find, don't shoot only when it is necessary alright"

Everyone gave a nod and they all went in the cold and dark cave and descent further with a lift.

"Alright, what they say is this place have 3 zones. The first two zone is just ice, the last zone... well nobody has ever actually gone back so we need to stick together no matter what happen"

They arrived in the deepest part of the cave. It was cold, dark and filled with carving on the wall

"We're at the second zone"

"Tommy, where is the first zone?"

"Right, where you are stepping" We all look down to see an ice covering deep sea underwater. Lara with amazement has never seen such a sight in her expedition. The floor was sparkling with ice and the calm sound of the underwater below them

"This is a dark and tempting place so stick together"

They continued to walk for a whole 10 minutes to reach the entrance of Zone 3

"Remember stick together and shoot if you have to" One by one they went inside the small hole on the wall which reveals a "Dark and Narrow hallway"

Strolling along in the deep they found a bright floor on the edge of the hallway. When they all finally got there. There was some sort of a circle table with an egg like thing in the middle. They all looked in amazement with the carving and the fascinating eggs. One of the archeologists then looks at the wall and said "Guys, this is a sacrificial chamber. People used to lay here and get sacrificed by the things inside the eggs..." The doors on the hallway suddenly closed.

All of them were preparing their guns then suddenly the eggs opened. One of the archeologist looks inside it "What the..." The facehugger jumped into the men's head "Holy shit" Lara screamed. All the eggs in the room opened. All the facehugger jumped out as they all storm their bullets towards these creatures.

"Hold your fire!" the captain ordered

"What the fuck is this" Lara demands the captain explanation

"I don't know, they just ordered us to guard you guys"

"Bullshit, you could just bring a handgun and a knife, but this, a high-tech weaponry. What are we actually facing?"

The captain then sigh as all of the crew were standing silent, listening to the captain's explanation "We don't really have much detail, okay, but what we know is we're facing some sort of alien called xenomorph"

"Those things that jump from the egg"

"I don't know about that, we're facing something much bigger"


End file.
